


For fun, let us imagine yandere Looney Toons.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Analysis, Babbling, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Character Analysis, Character Study, Comedy, Monologue, Poor Life Choices, Rants, Studying, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I got bored and I got a little kick of obsession possessive. So I'm just going to do something terrible. Enjoy this, My dearest Reader.
Kudos: 1





	For fun, let us imagine yandere Looney Toons.

Long have I pondered if I'm yandere in the sense that I am a person with stalker akin behaviors. Every single Time I come back with an answer that makes me feel guilty and hope that I can overcome this horrible habits. I lay on my back with my eyes closed, both craving for and dreading the next person I will obsess over. I want to love and be loved but if my love can only smother what I love to death in it's grip, is it better that I destroy my heart so I can never hurt anyone else again? Is that not what true love is? Wanting someone to be happy and healthy even if it means they aren't with you?

Is that not love? To rather be alone than hurt someone?

Am I like poison? Is my strangling affection why my girlfriend ghosted me? Did you hurt her like everyone I have been with before has hurt me? Is it my fault? Can I ever get better? Is this somehow due to my parents?

Regardless of if I truly am a terrible monster cursed with the ability to know what I am, there's one thing that is true. I sure do like making fiction characters I have a thing for also Yandere. Also that I crave attention. Anyway... I'll be using these three characters. Because Reasons. 

Yes, Reasons.

This was a terrible idea. 

Oh well!

Marvin goes first. I've seen way more people thirsty for him that my two other childhood crushes. For good reason too. Xenophilia starts early, kiddies. Anyhow, back to the topic at hand. Marvin the Martian. Now alien abduction stories are rather common. People are all up and down to go about complaining about humans wanting a taste of space if you get my innuendo with the right intent do. What I think is nobody ever asks is what if instead of invader horror stories or the beyond it all beings, they are merely as flawed as humanity? And just as horny. 

That's right! My suggestion is Marvin decides not to blow up earth because he's an alien fucker too. Suffer!! Suffer with that thought in your head! 

Moving forward, how could Marvin the Martian be yandere? Oh quite easily! He's a man from Mars (the god of war) that wants to watch Venus (the goddess of love). There's even versions of the goddess that are both of love and war. The symbolical is right there ripe for the usage. Beyond that, is the text of Duck Dodgers it's shown that his species has a thing for taller ladies or just that their leaders be taller in general whilst being attracted to said leaders. This is something akin to bugs. Meaning that given humans are generally taller than Martians, they could easily fit their views of attractive. 

Another thing that one could get from Duck Dodgers, is the massive flaws in the Mars Empire. It really doesn't allow for things like love and relationships as we might think of them, as it's mostly war focused. Yet the people do show something alike humanity in their craving for love and affection. Increasing the likelihood that everyone is a massive horny creepster hiding how desperately they need to be wanted under 7 layers of social, emotional, mental, and sexual representation under the ever growing weight of trying to fit a mold that is not designed for actual Martians. 

Heck, even their Queen seems more interested in Earthlings than her own people with noticeable consequences to her wants being very possessive. If not obsessive. 

What's really to stop Marvin from getting a little too... Infatuated with Earth? Well Pride in his planet. He believes in that Red dust ball, not the blue green mud ball. He puts his planet in a very special place in his loyalty, all other things go second. Which leaves us stuck. But! That really doesn't stop me. Putting aside the issue of "He would never allow himself to love someone on Earth because it might contradict his Mars is superior ideal" because I can work with both. 

The mindset that works with the "Mars is best" and the Marvin is an alien fucker. Marv thinks Mars is best therefore he must display it's superiority to Earthlings by means of The Horny™. Particularly whomever is the target of his obsession as he doesn't seem the type to handle multiple obsessions at any given time. 

Why do I think he cannot want two people at once? He can! He's just not... Let me explain. In Duck Dodgers, he displays a like for his Queen and a strange rivalry to Daffy. In the Looney Toons Show, he displays a mild like for Daffy. He doesn't go on one knee to demand that Daffy be his and only his but he doesn't hate him. Now Daffy is a deeply flawed man in The Looney Toons Show. It would be easy to hate him but Marvin doesn't hate him. Then again, Marvin the Martian isn't exactly all Destory All Humans in this characterization. He's okay just letting Earth exist, lives on Earth, has friends there but he still thinks Mars is Better©. 

When he wants two people, he picks only one and convinces himself to hate the other. When he wants one person, he'll dance around the mulberry bush and sometimes try to give into whatever other person wants. I assume that the oddly bug like build to his society on Mars is responsible for the passive yet put on a pedestal mindset. Because bugs like ants, bees, wasps, hornets, and termites be like that sometimes. 

Note that those are the only insects with something akin to a social structure that humans can more easily wrap their mammalian standards around. Even if extraordinarily poorly. 

Speaking of mammals. Wile E. Coyote. Notably the only confirmed mammal on this list. Offen I question, why the fuck did I have a crush on Mr Fanatic Super Villain as a child? The answer is, because I thought he was clever. Boy oh boy was I a idiot as a kid or what?! Who the hell goes, "ah yes the guy who blows himself up and gets crushed by rocks every episode that's the smart one." No fucking wonder I have such terrible taste in men. 

Anywho, do you know what a Maydere is? It's when the villain becomes the dateable opinion. Most animes take this in the Tsundere choice. Then there's the other opinion. Yandere. Oh yeah! You know where I'm going with this. 

Ah Yandere Wile E. Coyote, a man with intelligence and agrees to my views... In the worst possible ways. Of course that does paint the whole Roadrunner situation in a very different light. So how I normally see it. 

Heh, that sounds like a metaphor.

It's the person who obsesses with such zealous but falls flat every time. No matter how much they plan into their shows of affection and possession, it will fail. The audience to their own fireworks at a very front row seats. VIP even. To what is more super villain? To what extent is there something more purely villainous than lust for the nemesis beyond all logic? Oh yes, the question of the fine line between hate and love. The inherited homoerotic subtext to predator and prey. 

Can you tell I'm a Writer yet?

Yeah, not everyone just makes the glass blue in the story for no God Damn fucking reason. Some of us use Metaphors, Helen!! Media should have meaning even if some Creators refuse to see meaning in their own creations. FUCK!!

Moving on. 

Wile doesn't seem the type to let go of anything that gets his attention. He just keeps going pass the point it kills him. To the ends of the whole, wide, wild, world then to beyond Space itself. Now if that isn't McFUCKING devoted then I don't know what is. In that devotion lays the source of his failure. Pride could be arguably there, I agree but there's much bigger fish on the plate. He doesn't quit to my knowledge. Even when he should. His hubris is the endless will of obsession. 

If he didn't believe he was smarter, he would still flop. He'd still call Acme up for more rockets and ropes and other such gadgets, to get the bird always. He might do it differently but ultimately he won't stop. Ironically dogged considering he is a Coyote if not The Coyote.

To our hardest puzzle yet. Daffy Duck. One could slap many titles to that. Himedere, Tsundere, Self centered asshole. But I really am coming up short on elements that can be twisted into something stalker like. Which means I just have to try harder. People like to throw words like lunatic, psychopath, sociopath, paranoid, narcissistic, antisocial, and numerous others around. I would like to note that these words being used wrong and they are about people with serious mental illnesses not just jerks. People with mental illnesses are more likely to be harmed than to be harmful, y'all motherfuckers. 

Still, Daffy is a deeply flawed man in every version of him. Even the early versions were... Well. Attention driven, manic lite, ducks. The reduced spotlight really did no favors for his mindset. And yet. And yet sometimes, more rarely now then in long ago, he plays the damsel who's such a big fan card manipulatively. Even back when he was I'm so cute and silly LOVE ME, he was capable of being deceitful. What if we combine these elements? Daffy decides to get what he wants by pretending he's still that little ducky who wants your attention. 

Now we've hit Yandere. How? Well it's not just murder murder kill kill kidnap. It's a love sickness. It was, Once Upon a Time, about a girl who wants her crush to notice her then the other shoe drops and it turns out the lengths into which she would go to gain that aren't so rainbow and lollipops. To what is more like that then the guy who'd pretend to be cutesy but is a hot mess under that? Also it's funny to me for some reason. "Oh cool, Daffy Duck is acting like pre Bugs Daffy." 

"Oh wait, he's also kinda like how everyone remembers him?" 

"OH WAIT. That's... That's just troubling but not out of character." "Man, I never really thought about how deeply broken Daffy is." "I guess you could say he was always Daffy but we didn't see it." Bum dum tiss!

Hilarious. 

Now that I said that, I regret it. Whelp!

That's all folks!!


End file.
